


Invincible

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Consensual Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Sexual Violence, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the Navel stays at the Navel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

After Titan was dead for the umpteenth time, Henrik waited patiently for everyone else to teleport away. In mere moments, it was only him and Robert left on that stone platform, and he eyed his husband as the older man moved to leave.

“Not you,” he said, voice firm. Robert stopped to look at him and Henrik strode towards him. “You’re staying here.” He reached up to brush the older man’s cheek, run tender fingers through his hair, and Robert met his eyes and let out a shaky breath, leaning into Henrik’s touch.

“Oh,” Robert muttered as the realization struck him.

“I was watching you,” Henrik said. Though that wasn’t unusual. He often was, when he had the opportunity. Robert was gorgeous in the midst of combat. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” the older man breathed. He leaned down, hopefully, and Henrik kissed him, soft and slow. “What would you like me to do, sir?”

“Strip and get on your knees.” Robert nodded eagerly. It had been a little over a week since they’d last done this, and Robert had been waiting very patiently. “You’ve been plugged all this time?” Henrik asked.

Robert nodded as he stripped out of his clothes. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Henrik smiled, folding his arms as he watched.

When Robert finished, naked except for his glasses, he knelt on the hard rocky ground at Henrik’s feet, hands folded behind his back, head bowed.

“Such a good boy,” Henrik mumbled as he gently stroked the older man’s soft white hair. Running his fingers along the edge of his ear, he pinched the tip, watched as Robert squirmed a little and let out a shaky breath. “I bet you’re eager for something inside you aside from that plug, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Robert muttered. His breath was growing heavier, his cock harder between his thighs, and Henrik smiled.

“You’d like my cock in you, I’d bet. Or maybe you’d like it in your mouth instead?” Tangling his fingers tight into Robert’s hair, he dragged him over so his face pressed against the bulge in Henrik’s trousers, and Robert moaned quietly. He wanted the older man to smell him, feel how hot he was already. “You want that?”

“Yes, sir,” Robert gasped. “Please.”

“Then you need to earn it.” Henrik jerked his head back, looking down at him. His red eyes were gorgeous, pupils wide, taking him in, his lips parted.

“Yes, sir,” the older man mumbled, looking downwards. “I want to earn your cock, sir.”

“Good. Put your ass in the air for me.”

Obediently, Robert eased himself down onto the ground, groaning quietly as he shifted, his face pressed into the dirt, his ass arched upwards, on display. Henrik walked around behind him, stroked the curve of his ass, and bent over him, pulling his cheeks apart to look at the base of the plug, pressing on it. Robert moaned, rocking his hips, and Henrik smiled and grabbed it, twisting it free.

He’d made the plug himself, with his own two loving hands, specifically for Robert. The older man certainly liked wearing it for him, and that was arousing in and of itself. He listened to Robert’s quiet sobs as he stroked his wide open entrance, tugged on the muscle with his thumb and pressed one finger inside, fucking him gently. “Not yet,” he muttered. “I want to utterly wreck the rest of you before I fuck you inside out.”

Robert sobbed quietly at that, begging, rocking his hips again, and Henrik spanked him, hard. Robert yelped and jerked, so he did it again, working up a steady rhythm as Robert gasped and started to moan for it, arching his ass up into each strike. “You’re so needy,” Henrik growled to him, but Robert only sobbed louder. “You love this so much.”

When the older man’s ass was starting to get red and sore, he shoved him over into the dirt, grabbed his hair and jerked his body up off the ground, punching him hard in the chest. He had only a few rules when it came to Robert’s repeated requests for Henrik to beat the ever loving shit out of him. No broken bones, no gaping wounds, nothing that would cause him an excruciating amount of pain. So, he held back to keep from hurting him more than necessary, but the man’s cries for more were beautiful.

Again and again Henrik punched him, shoved him down and kicked him, twisted his arm until the muscle strained, left him covered in bruises and aching. “Stand,” he ordered at last, watching as Robert got shakily to his feet, then kicked him down again, the older man sobbing as he was thrown down without resisting at all. He was trembling and hard, his cock heavy between his thighs, leaking onto the stone beneath him. 

Henrik let out a shaky breath at the sight. His own cock was so hard it ached, after watching Robert grow more and more desperate the more he wrecked him. “On your hands and knees,” he instructed, and Robert pressed his arms and legs beneath him, trembling as he held himself up, sobbing brokenly in vibrant pain and aching desperation. “You’re so disgusting. You love this so much.”

“Yes, sir!” Robert sobbed, nodding, his cheeks burning in shame.

Henrik knelt behind him, undoing his fly, and Robert started to beg, loud and incoherent as Henrik grabbed the man’s hips in one hand and his own cock in the other, guiding himself to Robert’s entrance. The older man was still wide open and empty, and as he soon as he got the head in, he shoved inside in one quick thrust, groaning at how easy it was to press into him after Robert had been plugged for so long.

“Oh, you’re a good boy,” he breathed, relaxing for a moment as his balls met the other man’s ass.

Robert hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Thank you, sir,” he sobbed, rocking his hips. “Thank you for your cock.”

Henrik smiled and hummed, pressing in deeper, as deep as he possibly could, enjoying Robert’s heat all around him and the sounds of pleasure the other man made. He felt so good, hot and wet, and Henrik let out a quiet moan of delight. Then, he pulled out and started to fuck him.

The pace he worked up was hard and relentless, pulling out halfway and pounding into him as fast and hard as he could manage. Robert rocked desperately back against him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed, his breath heavy and loud as Henrik shoved into him again and again, just the way he wanted it, carefully avoiding his prostate.

“You can’t come,” Henrik growled when he felt himself drawing close, and Robert cried and nodded, fingers curled into the dirt. “Not until I say so.” Robert knew that, but it was worthwhile to remind him, especially with the way the older man was leaking and crying.

Henrik shoved in, harder and faster, gasping, gripping Robert’s hip in one hand, reaching for the older man’s hair in the other, pulling on it as he fucked him. He groaned quietly as he felt himself drawing close, the pleasure twisting tight in the pit of his stomach. He jerked in again until he stilled, sighing and trembling as he came inside the older man’s hot, aching hole.

Robert cried beneath him, sobbing into the dirt, begging and thanking him. It was all just aroused babbling, and Henrik listened to it, smiling as he rocked in, riding out the wave as the orgasm receded, rubbing Robert’s hip with his thumb. “Such a good boy,” he muttered soothingly, “You’re so good for me, always so hungry for my cock. You don’t need to hold my come inside, I want to watch it leak out of you.” 

Pulling out, he cleaned himself off, leaving Robert where he was, and smiled as he watched drops of come leaking out his wide-open entrance. The older man groaned, rocking his hips, his face streaked with tears. “You’re so gorgeous,” Henrik muttered as he tucked himself back in his trousers.

“Thank you, sir,” Robert sobbed.

He touched the curve of the other man’s arse, dragged his cheeks apart, and watched more of his come dribble out. “Gods, you’re so wide open,” he breathed. “I wonder how much I could fit inside you right now.” Robert sobbed aloud again and Henrik pushed him down onto his side. “On your back for me, put your hands behind you and spread your legs.”

When the older man rolled over, he could see how beautifully flushed he was, his hair all streaked with sweat, his face wet with tears, his chest heaving. Henrik just stared at him for a moment, all stretched out on the ground for him, tall and lean and beautiful, his white hair pooling around his pointed face. His cock was so hard it arched up against his stomach, leaking all over his dark skin, and Henrik smiled, his heart pounding with how much he loved the other man, how much he loved tormenting him when Robert got such pleasure out of it. At last, he leaned over and picked up his lance.

Robert gasped and whined when he saw it and the look on Henrik’s face, panting harder, drawing his legs up.

“I’m not going to spank you with it,” Henrik said conversationally, spinning the lance once in his hand. He grinned. “It’s going to be much better than that.” Henrik knelt near his ass, pressing on his thigh to angle his hips up more, and spun the lance in his hand again, grabbing it down towards the blunt end.

“Oh,” Robert moaned, eyes wide for a moment before they closed, his cock leaking wildly. He threw his head back against the rocky ground, angling his hips up voluntarily. “Please, _please_ , sir.”

“What a good boy,” Henrik muttered, pressing the blunt end of his lance to his entrance and coaxing it inside. He gasped a little at how gorgeous it was, at how easily the other man took it as he pressed it into him. Robert groaned long and loud as it pushed in deeper and deeper, until he started sobbing again.

“It’s so far in you,” Henrik breathed, fucking him with it in long, slow strokes. “Must be twelve ilms deep at least.” Robert sobbed louder when he said it and Henrik fucked him a little harder. It made a nice wet sound, pulling in and out of the come Henrik left inside him, and when he pushed it deep enough, Robert tensed, spreading his legs as far as he could, jerking his hips down onto it. The older man was begging incoherently, hands clasped tight behind the small of his back as he arched off the ground. Henrik growled low in his throat, pulled it out almost all the way, until Robert was whining for it to be inside him again, then thrust it in hard, watched as Robert cried out and arched into it, completely, utterly gorgeous.

“You are incredible,” he muttered, fucking him with it a few more times, slower. “And you’re all mine.” Robert’s cock was so hard it looked like it hurt and the older man sobbed as Henrik fucked him, aching for more.

At last, he pushed it in as far as he could without worrying about hurting the other man, set the lance down and stood, towering over him. Robert looked up at him, crying and begging, his cheeks stained with tear streaks. “Please, sir,” he babbled, squirming on the lance, trying to fuck himself on it and gasping.

Henrik hummed in appreciation, smiling down at him. “You’re so gorgeous and desperate, all stuffed up for me.” He stepped down on his ear, rolled the tip beneath the toe of his boot, and Robert cried more in pain and delight as Henrik pressed down harder, then kicked him in the ribs a few times, admiring the bruises he’d left there earlier. “I know what you want.”

“Please!” Robert shouted, closing his eyes, crying and leaking wildly.

Letting Robert’s ear go, Henrik lifted his foot, pressing it down over the hard length of the older man’s cock instead. Robert let out a single loud, choking sob, his entire body twitching, then he groaned as the lance shifted inside him, and started crying so hard in desperation he could barely breathe.

“So gorgeous,” Henrik muttered, stroking his cock with the bottom of his boot, then pressed down, rolling his length between heel and toe, crushing his cock down against his stomach. Robert practically screamed as he came in long, thick spurts all over himself, rocking his hips down onto the lance and up against Henrik’s boot, arching off the ground, shouting again and sobbing, sobbing endlessly.

“Good boy,” Henrik whispered as he watched his muscles twitch, his eyes roll back in his head as he came down from the sheer height of the orgasm. “What a good, good boy.”

Kneeling down, he coaxed his lance out of him carefully, Robert whimpering as he pulled it free. He wiped it off, and cleaned the other man’s ass and stomach with his handkerchief as Robert began to relax, then sat down on the ground, pulling the other man’s head into his lap.

“Hush,” he whispered, stroking his hair gently as Robert continued to cry and gasp for breath. He touched his face, running his hand across his cheek and his sharp jawline, and wiped the tear stains from his beautiful dark skin.

After a few minutes, Robert quieted and just laid there, moaning every so often in the afterglow as the soreness settled in. At last, Henrik reached for Robert’s clothes where he’d dumped them, and started to help him into them, easing him up so the older man could lean against him.

“Ow,” Robert muttered, complaining under his breath, but smiling wildly as Henrik helped him dress and stand and come back to himself, slow and easy.

“Come on, love,” he muttered at last, when Robert was half dressed and well enough that Henrik could get him up on his feet, still supporting him with one arm. “Let’s get you someplace comfortable.” He kissed him, long and slow, gathered him up close, and teleported away to take him to their room.


End file.
